Life DoOver
by CharmedLily DHS
Summary: It is set in around Season 6, and Piper is going upstairs to learn more about the latest demon attack when she touches an unfamiliar page and it throws her into an alternate reality and she has no idea how to get back to her real home.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed

"Life Do-Over"

Chapter One

"Piper! You're scaring Wyatt!" Phoebe chased after her sister as she stormed into the kitchen, blowing up any object that got in her way. She didn't want Piper to get too worked up; she'd just become pregnant with Chris a week ago. Oh, why did she constantly have to fight with Leo? Phoebe looked in his direction, watching as he paced the floors, cursing once or twice. Baby Wyatt sat cradled by Phoebe's arms, pouting. "I know sweetie, everything's okay," Phoebe murmured, hoping her words were true.

"Damn Elders," Phoebe heard Leo say. He turned to her from across the room. "Phoebe, I've got to go. Tell Piper I said…oh, never mind." After giving Wyatt a good-bye kiss, he disappeared in a stunning swarm of white light. Phoebe stood for a moment, shifting the baby to the other side of her hip, wishing there were something she could do to help.

At hearing a crash coming from the kitchen, followed by cursing, she rushed to Piper's side. She found her sister on the floor, scooping up broken china, her face red from tears and frustration. Phoebe put Wyatt in his highchair and knelt beside Piper. She opened her mouth to release words of comfort when Paige orbed into the room. "Demon!" she cried, and Piper and Phoebe instinctively leaped from the floor, suddenly ready for battle.

A cloud of black smoke appeared before them, and when it disappeared, an ugly, disfigured human stood before them. Piper lifted her hands to blow him up, but missed. Phoebe could tell she was still worked up from the argument with her husband, and as always, their powers were tied to their emotions. Paige noticed that the demon held a dagger in his hands. She called for it, and once it appeared in her palm, threw it at the demon's chest. After a loud scream of pain, he turned to ash. All part of the routine, some lower-level demon stupid enough to think he can take on the Charmed Ones, nothing new.

"Well, now that that's done, I can get back to" Paige's sentence trailed off as she noticed Phoebe's expression of worry, and Piper's anger mixed with despair. Wyatt cried. "Uh, did I miss something?" Paige asked. Phoebe nodded, sighing. Leo was nowhere to be seen. Paige began to assume it was yet another fight between Leo and Piper.

Piper, sick of standing around, started to the attic. "I'm going to go and find out who that demon was," she said flatly, stomping her way up the stairs. Paige turned to Phoebe. "Another fight, huh?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer. Phoebe nodded, "Yep." Wyatt's cry became louder and Paige hurried over to her nephew, wrapping him in a hug. "They can't keep doing this," Paige said, "She's pregnant."

Piper thumbed through the Book of Shadows absentmindedly. Her finger stopped on some page she didn't recognize. She thought lightly of it, for the Book had something new in it everyday. Momentarily forgetting about the Book, Piper wondered, _What would my life have been like…if I hadn't married Leo?_

Piper pushed the thought away; she loved Leo, know matter how much they argued. They'd been through so much together, Piper could not imagine life without him. She began to ask herself why she'd even thought something so uncanny. Suddenly an unexpected jolt rushed through Piper's fingers and up her arms. Quickly she yanked her hands from the Book of Shadows. Had _it_ made her think what she'd thought somehow? She looked at the page her hand was on, and it read:

_To remember happiness lost_

_Venture to a new time and place._

_To a new life, to an unfamiliar face,_

_Get through it no matter what the cost._

_To find your journey's end,_

_Think of the one you love over and over again._

As Piper contemplated the meaning, a blue swirl appeared in front of her and began to suck her into it like a tornado. "Phoebe…Paige…somebody! Help!" Piper shouted to the top of her lungs as she held onto the wall, trying to keep from being pulled into the vortex. "Leo!"

Phoebe sat on the couch, sipping a cup of coffee. She noticed a strand of pearls that Leo had given to Piper thrown on the floor. She scooped it up, and was suddenly thwarted into a premonition. When Phoebe first became a witch, the rush premonitions brought would shock her, but time had led her to grow used to the feeling. _Piper_, Phoebe thought as she watched her sister being sucked into a giant hole. She was shouting Phoebe and Paige's names, and when the vision was over, it took a minute for Phoebe realized that the screaming was still going on. "Paige!" Phoebe shouted. There was no time to run up all of the stairs. "Orb us to the attic! Quick!"

When the appeared in the attic, it was too late. Leo appeared moments after as Piper grew smaller and smaller inside the vortex. "Help me!" she shouted. "What can we do, Piper?" Phoebe yelled back, hoping Piper could hear her. "Do _something_, Phoebe!" Piper called, frustrated even though she knew it wasn't their fault. Phoebe and Paige were paralyzed, their jaws gaping, wondering what could possibly be done to get Piper out of this mess. Within seconds, she had completely disappeared.

"Piper!" Paige shouted, becoming filled with fear. Phoebe angrily turned to Leo. "The Elders wouldn't have anything to do with this, would they, Leo?" It wouldn't be the first time they' done something like that without any warning. Leo frantically shook his head. "Of course not!" Phoebe crossed her arms, her panic for her sister keeping her unconvinced. "Then why'd you come back down here so fast?" she inquired. "I came back because Piper was calling my name, why don't you believe me!?!"

Paige knew that this was getting them nowhere. "Stop it!" she cried. "Fighting isn't going to bring Piper back! We need to check the Book, or at least do something other than standing around arguing!" She looked as if she were about to yank out her hair. "When will we all realize that fighting isn't solving a damn thing?!" Phoebe and Leo looked at each other, knowing she was mostly talking about Leo and Piper. Phoebe ran over to the Book of Shadows, still open on the page Piper had read. "Look at this," Phoebe said, and together they read the inscription. "It doesn't say how to get Piper back," Paige said. Phoebe shook her head. "No, I think it does," she replied. "Look, it says, _To find your journey's end, think of the one you love over and over again_." Paige threw her arms in the air in defeat. "Are you saying we can't help? That she has to figure this one out on her own?" Phoebe inhaled deeply. "I think so…but we're going to look for another way anyway."

Piper was floating inside the portal, still shouting names even though she knew it was hopeless. She watched as her memories literally passed her by like a slideshow: She saw her marriage to Leo, then the image erased. This cycle continued to repeat itself, and Piper saw herself giving birth to Wyatt, meeting Chris, meeting Paige, she saw her older sister Prue, right before she died. She also saw the constant fighting with her husband. All of her memories, happy or unhappy, kept her company until the vortex spat her out onto the floor of the attic. Piper sat up, and everything looked the same. She could hear Phoebe's voice, coming up the stairs.

Piper could hardly contain her joy. "Phoebe!" she shouted as Phoebe entered the room. "Piper?" Phoebe asked, appearing to be puzzled. Piper grabbed her sister and hugged her tightly. "I'm okay! I don't know what happened, but I'm okay! The vortex is gone! Where's Leo? Where's Paige? Where's Wyatt?"

Phoebe pulled away, and Piper noticed that her brunette hair was no longer dark and short: it had highlights, and was now sitting comfortably on her shoulders. "Who's Wyatt?" Phoebe asked as Cole Turner came into the room. "Oh my God, Phoebe, it's Cole!" Piper said. She pushed past Phoebe and threw her arms in the air, ready to blow him to pieces. A little shocked, Cole ran out of the room. "Piper, what the hell are you doing!?!" Phoebe shouted. Piper paused, full of confusion. She'd been wrong, she wasn't home, this was somewhere else. What if it were a demon disguised as Phoebe? Piper had to get home. "Piper, you look confused. Sit down for a minute, let's have a talk," Phoebe said, holding on to Piper's arm, escorting her to a couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed

Life Do-Over

Chapter Two

"Something awful must've happened to you, huh?" Weird-Phoebe asked, stroking Piper's hair. "You're talking a bunch of nonsense! We haven't seen or heard from Leo in nearly four years, you're married to Dan, how could you forget that? Whoever this Wyatt is, you have a beautiful two-year-old daughter named Peyton. As for me killing Cole, and becoming the Queen of Evil and all those horrible things you just said about him…I don't have a clue what you're talking about, and it's a scary thought. Prue's not dead, Paige doesn't live with us, my hair's been like this for a long time now, you've forgotten about _my_ three-year-old, Potter, and"

Phoebe continued to talk, trying as hard as she could to keep up with all that she needed to say. However, Piper had stopped listening to her at hearing the name "Potter". It was a name Piper didn't particularly like too much. She remembered when they were trying to decide a name for _her son _Wyatt, and were struggling to come up with a decent name beginning with a "P". Phoebe had rambled on and on about all of the "no" names, and told Piper and Leo to consider Potter as a name.

Now, here was Phoebe, with a little boy of her own…Potter. Piper did remember when Phoebe was pregnant with a sonbut that was when Cole made her the Queen of all evil. Then the Seer had taken it from her, strange as that was. But it was all in the past.

"Piper, are you listening?" Phoebe shook Piper's shoulders, trying to make her snap out of her daze. Piper looked up and said, "This is wrong, Phoebe. Everything is wrong! I remember everything that's happened in my life, all that you're telling me is just crazy! I was sucked into a vortex! For all I know, you're a demon!"

_A demon_. Phoebe hadn't once considered that her sister wasn't her sister. No matter what she'd just gone through, how could it possibly have wiped out all of her memories and replaced them with new ones? It was time to give Piper a little quiz. "Piper, what's our mom's name?"

"What, are you crazy? Why are you asking me that, it has nothing to do with this situation!" This was just great. Phoebe, the demon, was accusing Piper of being the demon! She stood up, ready to explode the demon and find a way back home.

"Piper, stop! Look, if you're not a demon and you really are my sister, just answer the question. Humor me," Phoebe said, doing a horrible job of hiding her suspicion. Piper sighed. Perhaps she would quiz "Phoebe" afterward. "Patricia," she said, crossing her arms.

Too simple. Phoebe had to go deeper. "Who was the first in our line of witches?"

"Melinda Warren," Piper replied without hesitation.

Phoebe remained unconvinced. Nearly every demon after the Charmed Ones knew about their family heritage. It was time to ask some personal questions. "Who stole my leather boots?" Piper thought a moment. "Which ones?" she asked, wanting to giggle at some of the memories that popped into her head. But were they real? What if everything Piper knew was wrong? What if her entire life had been a mere five-minute dream?

"My very first pair: the ones that I got in 6th grade, they zipped up the side," Phoebe answered, beginning to suspect that this was the real Piper. As Piper began to laugh, Phoebe became even more certain. "Martin took them! He was your third boyfriend, was so cute in the face and had a nice buttthat was why you liked himand he had such tiny feet that those boots almost fit him. Oh God, Phoebes, I'd completely forgotten about him. It took you four weeks to get him to go out with you, and finally he agreed. Turns out he was gay!"

The two shared a laugh, Phoebe's cheeks turning red, and for a split second Piper truly believed that everything was okay. Her supposed past and being sucked into a vortex was a mere nightmare. Wouldn't that be great? Apparently in this reality Prue wasn't dead. The thought seemed so wonderful Piper thought she would cry. She even had a little girl, and Phoebe hadn't gone through the heartbreak of losing Cole…and getting him back and losing him again.

"Piper, what's the matter?" Phoebe asked.

Piper looked Phoebe in the eye. "So Prue is…alive?" Phoebe nodded, wondering what could have made Piper believe that her sister was dead. "Well, where is she?" Piper asked, longing to see her again after so long. "Oh, she's at work," Phoebe said simply. Piper felt jealous of this Phoebe, for she was able to act so nonchalantly at the subject of Prue because she'd never known the pain of losing her.

"And what about Paige? Why doesn't she live with us?"

"Well, when we met her, she was extremely shocked at learning of who she was, which is only natural. But it's called the Power of Three, not the Power of _Four_. She went demon-hunting with us and stuff, but she was more interested in learning about her Whitelighter side. She decided to quit learning witchcraft and become a full-time Whitelighter. …She does visit from time to time, though."

Piper only wished she believed Phoebe. She wanted to keep asking questions, but more than that she wanted to go home. "And you're telling me I'm married to _Dan_? I haven't seen him in forever! But how's that possible? He didn't like that we were witches," Piper said, pushing her homesick feeling away for a moment longer.

"Of course, Piper! You two were meant to be together. And as for us being witches, he was a little shaken at first but he got over it and now he's used to it. He could have left but he didn't because he loved you," Phoebe replied.

Piper thought of Dan, a love from the past (her real past), and knew that Phoebe was trying to make her remember marrying him. But it just made her think of Leo again, and she knew that the feelings she once had for Dan were dead.

Phoebe sighed. "Piper, what do I have to do to make you remember? Isn't _any_ of what I'm saying to you ringing a bell?" She stood up, filled with impatience and frustration. "I'm going to hunt down the damn demon that did this to you. You just stay put and think or something. Drink some coffee." She stormed upstairs and Piper tried to understand what she'd been told so far, although it was too much to swallow at once, when there was a knock on the door.

_Well, I guess this is technically my house, so I suppose I can answer the door_, Piper thought, feeling silly about the thought. She opened the door and there stood Dan. "Piper, there you are," he said, pulling her into a hug. "I thought you'd be here since you weren't at home." He held her for a while in the hug, and Piper only wished he'd let go. "Home?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know, our _house_," Dan said, giving Piper a strange look. Suddenly a brown-haired toddler stumbled behind his leg. "Oh, she's so cute," Piper said, "Is she yours?" Dan looked shocked at Piper as the child mumbled "Mommy" and reached for Piper. Then Piper remembered Phoebe's words, _"…you have a beautiful two-year-old daughter named Peyton…"_

"Oh, Peyton," Piper said. "Sorry, I uh, forgot," Piper whispered even though she knew it didn't make any sense. Then again, nothing was making sense. Dan continued to stare and Peyton waited for a hug. Piper felt as if she were going to panic. "No!" she shouted. "This is not my life!" She ran upstairs, away from her new family, her new life, her new lie. The Book of Shadows had to have a way to get her out of this perfect hell.


End file.
